1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sealing arrangement for an enclosure having an access door and more particularly to a sealing arrangement that provides an improved seal, permits a more efficient enclosure configuration, and that allows the use of a seal member of a more flexible material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various sealing arrangements and gaskets are known for the doors and windows of houses, vehicles, and the like. For example, sealing arrangements including gaskets of various types are found in the following publications: German Patent Document No. 581,038, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,591,833, 1,706,597, 2,647,792, 2,593,305, 2,671,935, 1,991,674, and 1,763,603, and Czechoslovakian Pat. No. 69,908. However, these arrangements primarily relate to configurations that result in deformation and compression of the seal member and are not especially useful for providing a desirable seal at the pivot axis of an enclosure door.
For illustration of a sealing arrangement for an enclosure utilized in metal-enclosed high-voltage switchgear manufactured by the present assignee, reference is made to FIG. 6 of this application which is labeled "Prior Art". In that prior art arrangement, the seal member 100 is deformed and compressed as the door 110 is pivoted to a closed position as shown in FIG. 6. Additionally, the seal member 100 must be positioned with respect to the hinge axis 120 and be fabricated of sufficiently rigid material to withstand the side-bending or twisting force in the direction 130 that is applied to the seal member 100 as the door 110 is closed. If it is desired to utilize the latching mechanism of U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,966 which automatically latches upon door closure, the seal member 100 must be implemented with a more flexible material to permit actuation of the latching mechanism. However, as stated hereinbefore, this is inconsistent with the seal member 100 being rigid enough to withstand the various forces on closing.
While the aforementioned arrangements may be generally suitable for sealing arrangements of various articles and structure, it is desirable to provide a sealing arrangement utilizing a seal member of flexible material in a predetermined configuration and being disposed in close proximity to the pivot axis of an access door of an enclosure to permit efficient design of the access door and enclosure while providing a reduction of undesirable forces being applied to the seal member.